


【锤基】别问，问就是学高数学死了

by Danrus



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 师生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danrus/pseuds/Danrus
Summary: 学渣锤×高数老师基





	【锤基】别问，问就是学高数学死了

作为一个学渣，Thor对高数的印象特别不好。  
来上大学前就听过学长学姐们无数次地吐槽高数，当时他还觉得不至于——不就是一堆数字嘛有什么大不了的，他可是理科生。而大半年的亲身经历则让他光速打脸，他已经深刻体会到了高数这门学科的恐怖程度。  
上学期低分飘过的Thor还是没能记下微分表积分表，更别提各种各样的公式了。每天对着那堆令人眼花缭乱的数字符号Thor觉得自己都快秃了。

今天是新来的高数老师的第一堂课，Thor觉得他们原来的高数老师离职就是为了保住他那为数不多的头发。  
新来的这个高数老师肯定又是个无聊至极的中年秃顶。Thor撑着下巴，一边在高数书上涂鸦，一边恶趣味地想着。  
门外传来皮鞋敲击地面的声音，一声一声，敲到Thor心底。  
门被推开，黑发青年身着得体的西装走了进来，漂亮深邃的绿眼睛环视一周，忽略掉学生们惊讶质疑的眼神，缓缓开口，“Loki Laufeyson，你们新的高数老师。”  
他的声音带着与年龄不符的磁性，意外的好听。  
这么年轻？恐怕还没自己大吧？Thor心里默默吐槽着，身体却先行一步举起了手，“Mr.Laufeyson，我能问您一个问题吗？”  
绿眼睛看过来，他立马补充道，“我是Thor.Odinson。”  
年轻的教师矜贵地点了点头。  
“额，我没有冒犯的意思，请问您多大？”  
“二十岁。”  
课堂上猛地发出哄笑声，太年轻了，甚至有些学生都比他大。  
Thor嘴角也扬起一个笑，比他大不了多少，这种人能教好高数？别是学校找不到人了随便拉个学生过来教吧？  
Loki的目光扫视一周，并没有生气，他拿起讲桌上的花名册，语气十分平淡，“我在十六岁的时候被约顿大学的数学系提前录取，现聘为阿萨大学数学系的教授，教你们的高数应该是没问题的。”修长的手指在纸上滑动，最终停在一行名字上，“特别是上学期只拿了60分的Mr.Odinson，我有信心将你教好。”  
Thor起先还是持着怀疑的态度，很快他就没有心情去怀疑了。  
年轻的教授讲高数讲得飞起，Thor迷失在多元函数和重积分之间。  
听得头疼。Thor果断的走神了，他的眼神落在了教授梳得一丝不苟的黑发上，专注而认真的绿眼睛，随着讲课而滑动的喉结……  
讲课声戛然而止，Thor猛地回神，黑发教授沉着脸站在他旁边，而他眼前的高数书上画着两道抵死缠绵的身影。  
“Thor.Odinson”教授的声音带着低低的警告，“下课来我办公室一趟。”  
Thor立马就蔫巴巴地垂下了头，目光落在转身回到讲台上继续讲课的教授……的发红的耳垂上。  
嗯？Thor猛地坐直了身体。

Loki是特聘教授，有独立的办公室。他沉着脸打开办公室的门走了进去，身后跟着垂头丧气的Thor。  
Loki脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，一转身就撞上了离他特别近的Thor。  
“唔……”他瞪大了眼睛，眼里满是不可置信，嘴唇被堵住，唇齿被撬开，吻着他的人毫不留情地攻城略地，搜刮着他口腔中的每一处，将他想说的话语尽数吞下，甚至夺走他仅剩不多的氧气。  
教授很快就软了身子，Thor满意地看着他像一尾脱水的鱼揪着自己的衣领大口呼吸着。  
“Thor Odinson，”教授一开口就发现自己的声音哑得不像话，他强忍住自己的喘息声，“你要知道我是你的高数老师，我很轻易地就能让你挂科! ”  
Thor却闻所未闻，一手捏住他的下巴吻了上去，一手则顺着背脊游走着，在他身上点起一片火。  
Loki精明的脑子糊成了一团浆糊，他听见正侵犯着他的人哑声道，“我当然知道，professor。”  
Thor的手溜进了他的西裤，划过臀缝来到了他从未被别人触碰过的私处。那处小穴已经有些湿润，他将一个指尖挤了进去，感觉到怀里的人弹跳了一下。  
身体被异物入侵，Loki感觉很不好，但是身体里的陌生情潮又让他提不起反抗的欲望。  
Thor啃噬着他的脖颈，听着怀中人压抑着的喘息，进入他身体的手指又加多了一根，他低头在教授耳边低语，“可是，不是您让我跟您来办公室的吗？您说的我都照做了，为什么您要让我挂科呢？”  
如果忽略掉他对可怜教授的所作所为，他现在的模样的确像一个求学好问的乖学生。  
教授低声喘息着，Thor像在惩罚他不回答自己一般，又加入了一根手指。  
“嗯……”Thor的手指在他体内骚刮着，扩张着，他听见Thor在他耳边说道，“我在您课上画的那些东西，您看见了，对吗？”  
Thor用牙齿咬了咬他已经通红的耳垂，“那么，professor, 您想和我做那些事吗？”他在他耳边诱导着，迷惑着他。  
见怀中的人不答话，Thor撤出了他体内的手指，突如其来的巨大空虚感折磨得Loki尾椎骨都酥软了，他呻吟着，无意识地磨蹭着Thor的身体。  
而被他磨蹭着的人却没有其他动作，他难受得眼泪都要出来了，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛看着眼前胆大包天的学生。  
“嗯……我想……请你进来……我想要，哈……和你做那些事……”Loki有那么一瞬间觉得有愧于师德，而Thor显然也看出来了，他体贴地说道，“professor,您也可以慢慢教我高数。”  
他将怀中的教授抱起，让他跪趴在办公桌上，扯下他的皮带，脱掉他的西裤和那已经湿透了的内裤，扶着自己的巨物抵上了他的后穴，下一秒，肉刃破开重重褶皱，进入了他体内。  
“唔——”被撕裂的入侵感让教授痛呼出声。  
Thor吻着Loki的后颈，教授紧致的穴道让他有些发昏，他轻声劝说着让他放松，一边缓缓地抽动了起来。  
适应了最初不适的教授很快便感觉到了灭顶的快感，他或高或低地呻吟着。他被自己的学生操趴在办公桌上，眼前是自己的备课本，他的心中升腾起奇异的感觉。  
“Professor，为我讲讲高数吧？我可不想期末挂科。”Thor在他体内恶意地顶弄了一下，听着教授陡然拔高的声音，笑道。他还贴心地为教授把备课本翻到了今天讲的那一章。  
“唔……二重积分嗯，的性质……嗯啊，它具有，具有可加性……哼嗯……”教授的声音被Thor顶弄得断断续续。  
Loki的分身亦被Thor握在手心里套弄，前后双重的刺激让他很快就释放在Thor手心里。Thor也加快了在他体内的冲刺，最终喂饱了他的小穴。  
Loki被操得已经跪立不稳歪倒在办公桌上，他喘息着，看着Thor温柔地将他清理好，为他穿上裤子将他收拾成人样，然后把他抱下办公桌塞进椅子里。  
Loki恢复了些力气，微微一动腰腹处便传来令人脸红的酸胀感。  
“今天的补课很成功，非常感谢您，professor。”Thor背起自己的书包，“相信多补几次我的高数就不会挂科了。”  
“下次课后我再来找您，嗯，补课。”Thor心情舒畅地冲Loki笑了笑，露出一口大白牙。  
Loki顿时觉得自己的腰有些隐隐作痛。


End file.
